


Light

by lobstergirl



Series: Of Darkness and Silence [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl





	Light

The chime tells them their meal break is over. Now begins the part of the day nobody is looking forward to because now they have to face the instructor they’re all afraid of.

Well, maybe not all of them are afraid of him. Lyzza knows she is.

He meets them in his small classroom. His pale green eyes that she finds so unsettling sweep over them but he doesn’t speak until they’re seated and all noise has died down.

“I trust you had a pleasant morning with Master Skywalker,” he begins. “It’s nice outside and it’s easier to learn when the sun is shining. I suggest you keep the warmth close to your hearts for today, I will tell you about pain.”

Lyzza doesn’t want to hear about pain and certainly not from the man who frightens her so. She looks out of the window where Master Solo walks by with Master Rey, probably on their way to the school’s training compound. Both of them are superb swordfighters and it’s exciting to watch them train together. Lyzza especially enjoys watching Master Solo train. He’s young and handsome and although he has a long scar on his face and a bit of a temper, too, she’s not afraid of him at all. She follows him with her eyes and admires the snug fit of his training outfit and how the sunshine catches in his hair.

“In your own time, Padawan.”

Master Lorcan hasn’t even raised his voice and still she starts. He has his inscrutable gaze fixed on her and she shrinks back into herself. She wishes she could read him, but there’s just no getting inside his head. They’ve all tried to tap into his mind, thinking it would be easy as he’s the only one around here who is not Force sensitive. They’ve all hit an ice wall.

He leans against his desk and crosses his ankles.

“I will tell you about how every mind can be broken. You will hear about programming elite soldiers from birth, how to choose them, how to break them, how to train them. You will hear about interrogation techniques that will get the truth out of everybody. But fret not, young Padawans. Tomorrow I will teach you how to shield that which defines who you are.” He holds up a hand when some of the bolder students stir as if to challenge his words. “Quiet. Not everything you will learn here has to do with the Force. But if you listen to what I have to say and combine it with what Master Skywalker teaches you, your inner core can never be touched.”

******

On the way back to the Padawans’ quarters, Lyzza realises she’s forgotten her reader in the classroom and hurries back to retrieve it, hoping Master Lorcan has already left. She almost bumps into him on his way out of the building and all but freezes in her tracks, her head-tails twitching nervously.

“I believe you have forgotten something, Padawan Lyzza,” he says and hands her the device.

Before she can thank him, footsteps approach from behind and Master Solo walks up to them.

“I thought you were done frightening our Padawans for today, freckles,” he says. “I stole Uncle Luke’s old Dejarik board and was hoping we could go for a round. Hello, Lyzza.”

“Hello,” she stammers. _Freckles_?

“How dare you call me freckles before one of my students,” Lorcan says, but there’s a smile in his eyes that she has never seen before. “You’re undermining my authority.”

“Nonsense. Nothing could possibly undermine your authority. Unless,” Solo takes another step and now stands very close to Lorcan, “unless I do something really outrageous.”

“You will do no such thing, brat,” Lorcan protests laughingly.

_Brat?_

And just like that, the spectre Lyzza has built in her mind dissolves before her eyes. She thanks Master Lorcan for retrieving her reader for her, wishes both of them a good night and runs off with a heart that is much lighter. _Freckles_. She laughs.

 

Ben looks after the Twi’lek girl.

“You think she’ll still be scared of you tomorrow?” he asks.

“I hope not,” says Hux. “She shows real potential and it would be a shame sending her back.” He throws Ben a challenging look. “Tell me about outrageous.”

“How about I beat your ass at Dejarik?”

Hux snorts. “Don’t be absurd. It’s a strategy game. You may just as well hand me your arse on a silver plate.”

“You know,” Ben says in a conversational tone, “all this talk about asses and arses is giving me really funny ideas.” He spreads his arms. “Come here.”

And Hux steps into the circle of Ben’s embrace and lets himself be kissed in the sunshine, and he kisses him back.

 


End file.
